Baby, It's Been A Year
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: This takes place a year after Addison left for LA so everything has happened in the show, but one man realises he made a mistake letting her go and follows her. Just some fluff to make me feel better. Not saying pairings as it will spoil the story


**A/N**:Ok just a little thing that popped into my head the other day and I just had to write it. It's just a bit of fluff to make me feel better while I'm ill, so please R&R. I'm not saying the pairings as that will just spoil the story. Thanks to my two friends Philly and Beth for beating you girls rock!

Disclaimer: I'm too ill to think of one right now but I don't own them sigh

Enjoy!

* * *

**Baby, it's been a year**

Addison stood gazing out of her window, watching as the sun slowly rose. It was a year ago today that she had left Seattle, left behind her old life. LA was so different to Seattle, it didn't rain as much. The sun shone more. She sighed as she thought about all the people she had worked with, the people she missed. Addison missed them all, even Meredith Grey. She loved watching the sun come up, she got to do it nearly everyday. It was just so relaxing. It was even nicer when she got to see the sun rise and set in the same day, on the beach. And she would some days, but it was hard. Addison stretched her arms and yawned as she heard a little cry come from the crib in the room. Addison walked over to the crib and smiled as she was met with a tiny pair of blue eyes, just like her dad. Gently Addison picked her three month old daughter up and cradled her against her chest.

"Good morning there sleeping head, we don't want to wake up daddy now do we? He's got to go to work and save lives." Addison walked back over to the window and started to sway and hum to get little Erica back to sleep. Her eyes drifted back out of the window where she watched the waves lap against the beach. It was one of the things she loved about the house, it was so close to the beach. It was one of the main things that attracted them to it. Once they found out they were expecting Erica they knew they would need a big house with a nice size garden, and it being so close to the beach made it even more perfect.

Addison jumped a little when she felt two arms snake around her waist and kiss her neck. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. She giggled slightly as his stubble grazed her cheeks. He lent down ready to kiss Erica but Addison stepped away from him.

"Don't you dare kiss her and wake her up with your morning stubble, she's just fallen asleep again and she hardly slept last night so please don't wake her up." He smiled and kissed Addison again.

"Ok I'll go freshen myself up, and shave before I kiss her, I know you had a bad night with her." She smiled and kissed him once more before he wandered into the bathroom to shower and shave. Addison turned back round to the window with a smile on her face. She gave another yawn as the sun finally settled in it's place in the sky. She looked down at Erica and saw that she was fast asleep. Addison wandered back over to the crib where she gently tried to place her back in there, but as soon as her back made contact with the bottom of the crib she started to stir. _Maybe not then._ Addison thought to herself and wandered back over to the window. Where once again she began to sway and hum. She never thought her life would end up like it was, 40, divorced and engaged, and a three month old beautiful baby girl with the love of her life.

"Am I to your satisfaction?" He once again lent in and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes you are. You are now allowed to kiss your daughter who has kept me up most of the night and refuses to go back into her crib. And seeing as you still have a while until you have to go to work you can look after her while I get some much needed sleep." Addison handed Erica over and made her way to their king size bed where she collapsed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Derek looked at his gorgeous daughter in his arms and smiled at how much she looked like Addison. He soon realised after she left for LA that he had made a mistake by divorcing her and letting her go. So he packed his bags and followed her, willing to do anything to win her heart again, but unbeknown to him, her heart was always his. Addison broke down in tears when he revealed his feelings for her. It was a month after and they had settled into their new jobs and their new home when Derek dropped onto one knee and proposed. Addison accepted immediately and revealed that she was pregnant. They were both overjoyed. Three months later and Addison was walking down the aisle once again to Derek, the love of her life. Neither one really regretted what had happened between the two as they would not be where they were if it hadn't happened. But they had got there in the end.

Derek tenderly kissed Erica on the forehead and looked at his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully. It was a year ago that Addison left, a year ago that Derek followed, a year ago when he started his family, a lot had changed in a year and he was glad for it all. They were all finally happy. He smiled and walked down into the lounge with a sleeping Erica.

* * *

A/N: Just some Addek fluff I had to write! Hope you all like it please tell me what you think :) 


End file.
